Run This Town
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Devin Prescott and Sidney Prescott start to have weird things happening all around them, some things are connected, some things are. It's a bit too obvious that someone is trying to run this town with fear. But who? To Devin, some people are just a little too good at looking a little too bad. [Stu/OC] [Also a bit of Randy/OC] (Sequel Title is Twist The Knife)
1. 001 Do You Like to Hunt?

"If you had to kill someone, how would you do it?" Devin questioned, walking beside Randy to school. Randy glanced at her, shrugging with a slightly confused look on his face.

"That's quite the question to ask, considering what happened with Casey Becker."

"Yeah, I know. But still. How would you do it... Oh, and who would you kill?" Devin added, smacking her messenger bag as she ran forward a bit and walked backwards to watch him.

"Hm..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I'd kill you -"

"Hey!" Devin whined, watching Randy smile.

"I'd kill you because you wouldn't suspect it."

"Fine, how would you do it?" Devin asked, shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets. Randy pursed his lips before making a sound of approval, tapping his temple with his right index finger.

"I'd smother you." Randy told her, a smirk on his face. "Now you."

"I'd kill you."

"Wow, thanks." Randy mocked, watching her closely. "I'd force you to swallow sleeping pills."

Randy whistled lowly. "Classy."

"It'd look like suicide. No one would know." She shrugged lightly, grinning almost sadistically. "Serial killers in horror movies should do that."

"Yeah, 'cause knives and shit aren't effective." Randy replied sarcastically, coming up to the school. Devin watched him turn back around to walk normally as they went to split for classes.

"Sidney!" Devin called out, running up to her sister. Before she could get in a word, Tatum came up to them.

"What happened?" Sidney questioned curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"You don't know?" Tatum asked her, Sidney shook her head. "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night.

"No way." Sidney muttered, her eyes widening as Devin nodded. "Yeah, Randy told me about it." Devin told the two with a shrug.

"Randy tells you everything." Tatum scoffed, rolling her eyes. Devin put her hand on her hip as they walked. "Anyway, they weren't just killed, we're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end." She informed Sidney, a slightly disgusted but intrigued smile forming on Devin's face as Tatum talked.

"Well, hel's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals it hard." Devin quoted with a shrug.

"Casey Becker?" Sidney confirmed, ignoring Devin and making sure Tatum was certain. The blond nodded. "I sit next to her in English."

"Not anymore." Tatum shrugged, continuing. "Her parents found her hanging from a tree, her insides on the outside."

Sidney shivered, Devin chewed on the inside of her cheek, listening to the conversation rather than talk. "Do they know who did it?" Sidney asked, watching Tatum.

"Fucking clueless," Tatum shook her head. "They're interrogating everyone. Students, teachers, staff, hell, even the janitors."

"So, they think it's school related?" Devin asked, obviously confused as to why.

"They don't know." Tatum sighed as the girls walked up the steps. "Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen, well, ever since..." Tatum trailed off, the sisters knowingly looked down, their mother entering their minds. Devin looked up with her jaw clenched, glancing to see Gale Weathers near by. "Anyway, its bad. They're bringing in the feds, this is big."

Devin broke from the two and went inside, going to class. The moment she sat down beside Stu though, the teacher told her she was needed in the principal's office. She muttered something and stood back up, Stu watching her as he leaned on his hand. Devin walked quickly to Mr. Himbry's office, sitting down in the seat he offered.

"How are you today, Devin?" Mr. Himbry asked, offering her a slight smile as he settled his hand on her shoulder. She uncomfortably adjusted to him standing there. Devin shrugged, holding her bag on her lap. "I'm good."

"Okay, good." He replied with a nod. The Sheriff began.

"Where were you last night, Devin?"

"Randy's." She replied, adding his name. "Randy Meeks, we're both good friends. I was watching movies with him."

"Anywhere else?"

"I went home around six this morning, Randy walked me home. We were watching Friday the 13th, for a while, so I just slept over. When I got home Sidney was there and dad had already left for the airport." Devin told them with a clear memory.

"Do you have someone to confirm that?"

"Sidney and Randy." Devin replied, her brows furrowed.

"Did you know Casey Becker or Steve Orth well?"

"No, sir. I've only seen them... They were more popular than me."

The Sheriff nodded slightly, Devin glanced to Dewey and he smiled slightly, he knew Devin wasn't keen on cops. She smiled back politely, waving gently. They let her go then, and she went to class, only to have the bell ring shortly after. Today was going to be a short school day, she could feel it. Stu came out of the classroom and handed her whatever the assignment was, giving her a few pages.

"How many pages is this?" Devin question, Stu shrugged.

"A few, you can handle that though." He replied, swinging his arm around her shoulder as they went to lunch. Devin chuckled softly as they made their way to the fountain where the group usually ate, they'd claimed it.

"What did they ask you?" Tatum question of Devin, she picked her head up from leaning against Randy's back.

"Just how I was, where was I last night and if I knew the victims." Devin replied with a shrug, eating a piece of taffy.

"They asked if I like to hunt." Stu stated, squinting as the sun hit his eyes.

"Hunt? Why would they ask if you like to hunt?"

"I don't know, they just did." Stu said, giving her a look. Randy spoke up, speaking to all of them.

"Because their bodies were gutted." Randy simplified, eating his food. Devin groaned, shaking her head. "Thanks, Randall." She snarled, watching him smile.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt." Tatum pouted, turning slightly to look at Stu.

"That's because there's no way a girl could've killed them." Stu informed her, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"No girl could have killed them?" Tatum scoffed, shaking her head. "That's sexist."

"The killer could've been female." Devin interjected, all the eyes at the fountain on her. "Basic Instinct, duh." She added, watching them.

"That was an ice pick." Randy informed, turning his body to look at Devin, causing her head to fall in his lap. "Not exactly the same thing."

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out." Stu told her, watching her closely. "Takes a man to do something like that."

"Or a man's mentality..." Tatum muttered, looking around at her friends before Devin spoke towards Stu.

"Then I guess you never could." Devin teased, raising her eyebrows slightly as a smile formed on her face, Stu looking hurt as he pressed a hand to his chest and faked pain.

"How do you gut someone?" Sidney suddenly asked, Devin furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her sister.

"Sidney, what the fuck?" Devin questioned, watching her.

"No, seriously. How?"

Stu jumped at the opportunity to gross everyone out. "You take a knife and slit from groin to sternum." He smirked, watching Devin with her head on Randy's lap. Randy glanced down at her before continuing to eat. Tatum elbowed her boyfriend. "What? She asked." Stu shrugged, holding the spot where he was elbowed.

"It's called tact," Billy snapped, watching his friend. Devin had forgotten he was there. "You fuckrag."

"Jesus, sorry." Stu muttered, scratching the back of his neck quickly.

"Didn't you use to date Casey?" She asked Stu with a tilted head, Stu glancing to Tatum before nodding.

"Yeah, for like two seconds." He laughed, not seeing how it was relevant.

"That was before she dumped him for Steve." Randy helped, his grin growing. "I thought you dumped her for me?" Tatum asked, shock across her face as she turned to Stu.

"I did, he's full of shit." Stu said gruffly, shaking his head.

"Are the fuzz aware you dated the victim?" Devin asked, leaning her head to look at Stu upside down.

"What are you saying?" Stu asked, staring at her. "That I killed her or something?"

"It would certainly improve your high school Q." Randy informed.

"Stu was with me last night." Tatum told Randy and Devin, pursing her lips slightly.

"Oooh, before or after he sliced and diced?" Randy teased, raising his eyebrows as Tatum shoved him slightly.

"Fuck you, nut case." Tatum snapped. "Where were you last night."

"Working, thank you." Randy replied, popping some food into his mouth.

"I thought they fired you?" Tatum asked, confused.

"They did." Randy stated, before replying in unison with Devin. "Twice."

"And after work? I'm pretty sure you only work till nine, man." Stu said.

"I was with her." Randy said, pointing to Devin. "We were watching some horror movies till after midnight."

Tatum and Stu rolled their eyes. "Were you doing anything else?" Stu asked, a weird vibe of jealously coming off him. His voice changed and his eyes looked hard.

"No, watching movies is all we did. Oh, and we fucked!" Devin replied, laughing slightly. The group clearly knew she was joking, but Randy's eyes widened a bit before he looked down at her, she patted his chest and smiled.

"Well, I didn't kill anyone." Stu defended in the end, shrugging his shoulders to release tension.

"No one's saying you did." Billy told him, a harsh tone in his voice as Sidney sat up slightly.

"Besides," Randy said, before doing an impression of Stu. "It takes a man to do something like that."

"I'm gonna gut your ass in a second." Stu threatened, causing Devin to look up to see if he was serious.

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox?" He asked, standing causing Devin's head to hit the concrete of the fountain and groan in pain, only to have Randy glance at her and see her rub her head before he continued. "I heard they found her liver in the mailbox, right next to her spleen and pancreas!"

"Randy, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here." Tatum sneered, covering her mouth slightly.

"Yeah, Randy," Stu started, kissing Tatum's neck gently. "She's getting mad, better... liv-er alone!" He laughed, causing all of the group to groan and cringe. "What, it's a joke." Stu grinned, proud of himself.

"You're a joke." Devin replied, smiling at him as he rolled his eyes.

 _ **A/N: I'm in the love with Scream, call the police I'm obsessed. "**_


	2. 002 You Cretin!

Devin was sat cross-legged on the couch in front of her couch with Sidney behind her, the two watching some horror movie that Sidney wasn't particularly interested in, but Devin was fully invested.

"Is Randy picking you up?"

"Yeah, Stu cancelled on me." Devin replied, her eyes not moving from the screen as her body was stiff while watching the tense movie.

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know. We were gonna go walk around the store and race carts through the aisles."

"Didn't you and Randy use to do that?" Sidney sighed at the immaturity. Devin nodded slightly, her neck still stiff.

"Yeah, we would get the half price umbrellas or around Christmas the wrapping paper and joust." Devin told her with a small smile forming on her face, her voice altering with joy. Sidney patted her sister's shoulder before turning to sleep. The phone rang and Devin leaned to grab it, holding it to her ear.

"Prescott residence, doggie style or missionary?" Devin asked, causing Sidney to kick her shoulder.

"You've got to stop answering the phone like that, Dev. Some old lady will call and you might get an answer you weren't expecting." Randy warned, he sounded like he had his phone in the nook of his shoulder, his voice sounded slightly muffled.

"What if I want to know if some old lady likes doggie style or missionary?" Devin questioned, breathing deeply.

"You don't trust me. Do you want any snacks, I'm bringing the Scream-Queen movies over."

"Yes, I want candy." Devin replied, giggling excitedly. "Scream-Queen!" She began chanting before Sidney told her to be quiet, and she stopped.

"What do you want for snacks?"

"Uh, liquid filled bubbaloos, gummi-sharks, oh! Chocolate! I'll make popcorn and we can eat it with it!" Devin grinned, holding the house phone close to her ear.

"I'm on it!" Randy told her, probably saluting it some dork way only Randy could manage. "Mission engaged!"

"Break!"

"Dev, that's football." Randy sighed jokingly. Devin pouted.

"Five, move out."

"There you go." Randy laughed, hanging up a moment after saying good-bye.

Hours passed as the movie went on, eventually it was late and dark, the phone rang. Sidney answered and furrowed her eyebrows, handing Devin the phone.

"It's Randy, I think."

Devin took the phone and held it to her ear. "Randy, you're late."

"Hello, Devin." A chilling, distorted voice answered. "Do you like scary movies?"

"You know I do, when are you going to be here?" She paused as they laughed. "I like that thing you're doing with your voice, Randy... It's kinda hot." She smirked, pushing a hand as far as it would go into her jeans pocket.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Casper, absolutely terrifying." Devin joked, glancing to Sidney. "You know my favorite movie, Randy. C'mon, quit messing around."

"Remind me of it?"

"I like a few select ones, but others are pretty much the same."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's always some killer chasing around some big breasted girl, who can't act by the way, who always runs up the stairs when she should be running out the front door." Devin paused as she picked at her nail. "They can get ridiculous, but that's why I love them. If they can't scare you, they sure as hell can make you laugh."

"Are you and your sister in the house?" The voice questioned, making a shiver shoot up Devin's back.

"That's so unoriginal," Devin gasped, accusation in her voice. "You disappoint me, Randy."

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy." The voice hissed, the chilling menacing sound of his voice coating her mind with menace.

"Well, who are you then?" Devin asked curiously, glancing to Sidney.

"The question is not, who I am," they paused. "The question is, where am I?"

"So, uh, answer that yourself, where are you?" Devin replied, moving to the windows to ruffle the thin curtains, looking outside.

"Your front porch."

"I'm looking out now, I don't see you." Devin told him, a slight snap in her voice. She pressed the small button to turn on the speaker phone, wanting Sidney in on the conversation. "Why would you call us from the porch?" Sidney moved beside her to check outside, shaking her head a bit as she glanced to her sister, her brown hair ruffling slightly as she turned her head to look back outside.

"That's the original part." The person said,a chilling laugh afterwards. Devin looked cautiously at her sister before reaching for the door, unlocking it and opening it, stepping outside.

"Well, we call your bluff." Sidney told him, looking around. "So, if you're not out here, then where are you?" Sidney added, watching Devin begin to chew her nail.

"Right here." They responded, sounding close but far away at the same time.

"So you can see us... Out on the porch, right now?" Devin asked.

"Uh-huh." He told them, Devin glanced to Sidney to see her sister put her finger by her nose.

"Then what's Sidney doing right now, huh?" Devin questioned, looking around, there was no reply as she let out a gentle laugh. "Nice try, Randy. But you'll have to do better than that. Now move your ass and get over here. I wanna watch the Scream-Queen in action."

"Maybe you can take her place..." The voice suggested, Devin furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm hanging up."

"If you hang up now you'll both die, just like your mother!" They said quickly, causing Devin and Sidney to suddenly become scared. "Do you want to die? Just like your mother?"

"Fuck you, you cretin!" The girls screamed, running inside to quickly lock the bolt and Devin hung up, slamming the phone down quickly. Devin turned and went to walk into the kitchen when the closet door burst open, someone in a black and white costume bursting out. They rammed into Sidney, causing her to let out a scream. Devin made a split second decision and kicked the person, trying to pull them off her sister. "Run!" Devin screamed, being knocked over with the killer on her, trying to wrap his hands around her neck.

Sidney panicked and took off, rushing up the stairs as the man choked Devin, she reached up, trying to grab their mask only to have the person lean back and shoot up, Devin stood quickly, taking off up the stairs the moment she saw the glint of the long knife in the moonlight. She raced up the stairs, making it into Sidney's room just in time as her sister slammed the door shut and closed her closet door over it, something the girls did frequently to keep people out.

"Call the police!" Devin urged but Sidney already was. "It's dead." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She brought up the police line on her computer, typing in their address and issue quickly. The killer was trying to shove his way through the door, but to no avail he couldn't get the door to budge. With every struggle and lurch forward, the girls lurched back.

 _ **Stay calm, police enroute.**_ Was across the screen.

Suddenly, the noise outside the door stopped and one outside the window began. Devin looked around and cried out in disappointment, Sidney didn't have any useful weapons in her room, Devin did. She always keep a wooden baseball bat by her bed for occasions such as these. Devin reached for her sister, pulling her back from the window, getting ready to strike when Billy popped up.

"Oh, Billy!" Sidney cried.

"I heard screaming..." He told us, pausing as he swung his leg up. "The door was locked, are you two okay?" He asked tenderly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The killer -" Sidney began as she glanced behind her to see Devin with her arms crossed, tucking back some hair as to try and stay calm. "He's here... He was trying to..."

Billy pulled himself through the window, but when he did a cell phone dropped from his pocket which caused Devin to step back for a moment. All three of them could hear the sirens approaching, and Devin grabbed Sidney's arm, tugging on the fabric of her jacket.

"Get away from her." Devin hissed, pulling her sister back. Sidney glanced to the floor to see the phone and suddenly backed away, moving with her sister out of the room and down the stairs. Billy was yelling for them as he ran down the stairs, Devin swung open the door and the two were greeted by the black and white ghost mask. They let out a scream, causing the mask to drop and it was Dewey, then, who let out a scream himself.

"Dewey!" The girls said quickly, relief filling their bodies as they hugged him.

"You're okay now." Dewey assuringly muttered, his arms wrapped around them. He moved the two out of the way so Dewey's partner could clear the house along with another officer. "You're okay." He reassured.


	3. 003 Scream-Queen

Devin and Sid were sitting side-by-side in the ambulance, any cuts, bruises or bumps were being checked and seen to. Sidney was trying to keep calm and block the sirens, police officers, medics and random people, out. But to no avail all she managed to do was lean against Devin and stare off at the red and blue lights. Devin watched Billy be dragged out of the house and put into a police car, screaming the entire way that he didn't do it; that he was innocent.

A couple cars pulled up, one containing a worried Tatum and the other, Randy. The two ran up to the ambulance, Devin bumped Sid gently, getting her to pick up her head as their friends charged through the barricade of officers.

"We're seeing a lot of you two today," Sheriff Burke told the girls, sighing gently as Dewey spoke. "Are you two well enough to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?" He questioned, his eyes switching between the girls. They weren't hard to tell apart, considering they were twins. Fraternal, not identical.

"Yeah." Sidney muttered weakly, just in time for Tatum and Randy to meet them at the ambulance.

"What happened?" Tatum asked, looking over the girls. "Oh God, are you okay?" Sidney nodded at the question, Randy, on the other hand didn't talk to Sid. He strictly talked to Devin.

"Are you okay, Dev?" Randy asked, concern coating his voice.

"What are you two doing here? This is an official crime scene, you can't be here." Dewey said, the two simply ignored him and Randy moved forward to slip Devin into his arms, hugging his best friend closely.

"It's okay they were supposed to pick us up." Sidney told them.

"I'm so sorry I was late." Randy apologized, Tatum saying the same to Sidney.

"Their dad is out of town, Dewey. Sid is staying with us." Tatum explained to her brother, watching the goofy man for a moment. "Devin is staying with Randy, that's what we agreed on."

"Does mom know that this is what you agreed on?" Dewey asked, watching Tatum begin to answer before a swarm of reporters came up.

"Yeah, _doofus_." Tatum said obviously, watching Dewey. "The vultures are coming." Devin muttered, shaking her head as Randy pulled back from her a bit.

"Time to get you two out of here." Sheriff Burke commented, helping the two girls stand as they weakly took place in their spots before beginning to walk. It wasn't too much later that the twins sat inside the bull pen at the station, answering a few questions accordingly.

"Are you _sure_ that it was the Hilton?" Dewey asked Sidney, Devin hadn't talked much. She had a few bruises forming around her neck from the killer choking her, the lack of oxygen gave her a rush at the time, weirdly enough.

"At the airport." Devin croaked, Dewey's eyes met the girl's and he sighed.

"He isn't registered." He paused, typing something before turning back to them. "Could he have gone to another hotel?"

Sidney and Devin shrugged, muttering "I guess." in unison.

"We'll find him," He assured the two. "Don't worry." He left the two as Randy and Tatum took his place, speaking to their friends.

"You okay?" Randy questioned as Devin leaned forward, going to stand up, almost falling as Randy helped her.

"I don't feel so good, but otherwise, I'm fine." Devin replied weakly as Randy held onto her.

"Shit." He whispered, the bruises around her neck catching his eyes. He put his right hand around is own neck, rubbing it instinctively. "What the hell happened there?"

"He choked me." Devin muttered, shaking her head stiffly. "Can we just leave, already? Please, I wanna go to your place and relax... Even though I probably won't be doing any of that tonight."

Randy nodded, gesturing for Tatum to talk to Dewey as he smoothed back some of Devin's hair.

"Hey, Dewey!" Tatum called, her brother turning to her. "Can we go now?"

"Hold on a moment." Dewey waved his hand at her, dismissing her.

"Goddammit, Dewey!" Tatum shouted, stomping her foot. Sidney let out a laugh, although it was very weak it put a slight smile on Devin's face.

"What did mama tell you?" Dewey snapped in embarrassment. "When I wear this badge, you treat me as a man of the law!"

"Sorry, Deputy Dewey boy, but we're ready to go." Tatum replied, snark lacing her voice.

"Use the back way, avoid the circus." The Sheriff ordered, causing the five to nod. Randy and Devin began walking to the back door, Tatum and Sidney behind them. They eventually stood in the alley, waiting for Dewey to get the car, Devin crossed her arms over her chest, breathing deeply.

"I didn't follow the rules."

"What?" Randy asked, confused by the statement.

"The rules that we came up with, instead of going for the door I went for the stairs and he almost got Sid and I."

"That's not your fault, you went with your gut, not your brain." Randy told her, patting her back gently. "Besides if you went out the door and Sid went up the stairs, she probably wouldn't be with us, or, if you went out and the killer followed, you wouldn't be with us."

"Whatever." Devin muttered, shaking her head. "Uh-oh, look out." Randy warned.

"Hello Sidney, Devin." Gale Weathers grinned, coming up to the girls with her camera-for-hire trailing behind her. "Some night tonight, right? How are you two doing?"

"If you'd leave, we'd be better." Devin snapped, suppressing whatever emotions she had the urge to express.

"What happened?" Gale questioned, pushing her microphone in front of them.

"They're not answering any questions." Tatum stated, trying to pull Sidney back. "Just leave us alone."

"It's okay." Devin hissed, staring harshly at the woman. "She's just doing her job, right, Gale?"

"Right!" Gale replied just as Dewey brought he car into the alley.

"How's the book?" Sidney asked, giving Devin a slight glance and Devin nodded back, knowing the look. It was the look given in uncomfortable situations or ones where someone required an ass beating. Devin slipped Randy's arm off her shoulder and low noise began to develop inside her throat.

"It'll be out later this year." Gale told the twins.

"We'll be sure to look for it." Devin smiled sarcastically, it turning twisted the second she began to pull up her fist.

"I'll send you both copies." Gale grinned, but it was wiped – or punched – off of her face as Devin's knuckles collided with her cheek, sending Gale reeling back on her heels to fall against her camera man. A few people, reporters who had wandered down the alley, gasped and Devin tilted her head, cracking her neck as the snap gave her relief. She licked her lips and went to say something when Randy pulled Devin back, holding her arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy hissed into her ear, letting her go to push her into the cruiser. Devin was silent the entire ride back to the house where Randy and Devin took Randy's mother's car and went back to his house. Devin didn't say a word, Randy would hear her swallow every so often, or even grit her teeth. That's how quiet she was. But suddenly, when they were driving she slammed her hands against the dashboard and screamed, dragging out the vowel in one of her favorite words.

" _FUCK_!" She screamed, rage filling her throat as Randy swerved slightly, the screaming and slamming startling him before he straightened the car out, arriving at his house not two minutes later. He stopped the car and turned it off, walking Devin inside as he grabbed the snacks from the backseat along with the movies from the movie store.

"You okay?"

"Stop asking."

"I'm just trying to be supportive." Randy muttered, shaking his head as he let Devin inside, her pale skin abnormal for California. She looked like a ghost, mainly because she was angry, she got more pale with every angry little trigger that happened with her.

"I just want to watch the scream-queen and sleep." Devin sighed, shaking her head as she brought her hands up to run them over her face, moving her glasses up to rub her eyes.

"Yeah, you got it."

"I'm going to go get changed." Devin told him, walking slowly up the stairs as Randy set everything up. They kept clothes at each other's places just in case someone was bunking overnight and would be there for another whole day. She came back down in sweat pants and a cropped jersey, a shirt she didn't wear often but something Randy loved seeing her in.

"Ready for Jamie Lee-Curtis?" Randy questioned, holding the remote as he sat on the couch and Devin settled between his legs, only on edge as she nodded.

"Ready."

Randy smirked and pressed play, his smirk widening as Devin snatched the gummi-sharks. She'd be on edge for a while, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


	4. 004 Stupidity Leak

Devin was in Randy's kitchen, eating a bagel when Randy flicked on the news.

" _Sidney Prescott and Devin Prescott, who both escaped a vicious attack last night, are the daughters of Maureen Prescott, who was brutally killed last year when convicted murderer Cotton Weary broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased."_

Devin stopped eating, only to flick the bagel around on her plate as Randy sighed, moving his chair closer to her so he could wrap and arm around her.

" _Cotton Weary is currently waiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sidney Prescott testified against him. Although Devin Prescott did testify with her sister against this man, sources say she feels guilty and wouldn't have testified against him, she only did it to please her sister. False testimony can result in punishment by law."_

Randy furrowed his eyebrows, leaning to look at Devin's hanging head.

"Dev, is that true?"

"He didn't do it." Devin muttered, shaking her head. "Our mom, Sid's and mine, she wasn't very," Devin paused to take a deep breath before looking at Randy. "Faithful."

The reporter continued, driving whatever invisible knife was lodged in Devin's heart deeper.

" _Sidney was the key witness in the state's case against the-"_ Randy's mother flicked it off, watching the two kids in front of her.

"C'mon you two, time for school." She told them, patting Randy on the back and sympathetically smiling at Devin as she stood. Martha, Randy's sister, was probably already at school.

"Is this ever gonna stop?" Devin asked Randy as they walked to school. Her best friend shrugged, glancing towards her.

"Not until they find the killer, I guess."

"But it's a small town."

"Yeah, big pieces of news such as these set this town ablaze." Randy said pensively, shrugging his shoulders again as Devin chewed on her inner cheek.

"Well it's pissing me off and messing shit up." Devin shook her head. She walked over to Sidney, parting from Randy as she walked.

"How does it feel to be almost brutally butchered?" A reporter woman asked, shoving a microphone in Sidney's face as she was swarmed. Devin felt her blood boil as the woman told Dewey that people needed to know, that they had the _right_ to know.

"That's funny." Devin laughed dryly, linking her arm with her sister's. "They have a right to know our private business."

Sidney glanced at her younger, but taller, sister and sighed softly. Tatum caught up to the two when Sidney stopped, tugging her arm free of her sister's.

"Just a sec." She told Tatum before taking her sister with her. The two walked up to see Gale Weathers covering the dark purple bruise on her cheek.

"Stop right there." Gale commanded, holding her finger up as she held an icy stare towards Devin.

"We're not here to fight, we just need to talk." Sidney replied, gesturing to Devin. Devin rolled her eyes, counting the times she'd do it in the next two minutes in her head.

"Kenny, camera – Now!" Gale ordered, standing up as her camera man, Kenny, quickly grabbed his camera.

"Off the record, no cameras." Sidney told her, hoping she'd comply.

"Forget it." Gale stood up to Sidney, eyes aligned.

"Please? You owe me – us." Sidney corrected, glancing towards Devin as Gale did.

"I owe you shit."

"You owe our mother."

Devin stayed quiet as she watched her sister and the reporter duke it out, she had her hands shoved into her pockets, her crop top moving slightly as the numbers across her chest stretched from Devin rolling her shoulders to release tension. Gale sighed and held a hand up, calling off her camera man.

"Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case." Gale told her definitely, tilting her head slightly. "Somebody was gonna write a book about it."

"Right. And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories." Sidney said, fury starting to pump through her once more. She knew Devin was trying to keep quiet, she knew her sister could get hot-headed sometimes and lash out at sensitive times.

"What's your problem?" Gale asked, her voice wavering. "You got what you wanted! Cotton Weary's in jail, they're gonna gas him. A book is not going to change that."

Sidney looked away for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Do you still think he's innocent?" Sidney questioned, stepping forward.

"Your testimony put him away. Besides, I'm not the only one." Gale told her, glancing to Devin. "But then again, it doesn't really matter what I think."

"During the trial you did all those stories about me – you called me a liar." Sidney told her, Devin reached forward and clamped a hand around Sidney's arm, pulling her back slightly.

"I think you falsely identified him, yes." Gale responded, watching the anger in Sidney's eyes grow.

"Have you talked to Cotton?"

"Many times." Gale informed.

"And has his story changed?" Sidney shook her sister's hand off, staring at the older female fiercely.

"Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother, but that's all."

"He's lying. She _never_ would've touched him. He raped her and then..." Sidney paused for a moment, her voice wavering slightly. "Then he butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat."

"He was drunk that night." Gale said confidently, staring down the younger female. "He left his coat at your house _after_ your mother seduced him."

"We – I," Sidney quickly corrected, remembering her sister didn't agree. "Saw him leave wearing it."

"No, you saw someone leave wearing that coat." Gale paused, taking in a breath. "The same someone who planted it in his car, framing him."

The bell rang as Gale delivered her theory, which in all honesty, was probably true.

"No." Sidney denied, holding her chin up high. "Cotton murdered my mother."

"You're not so sure anymore, are you?"

"Nice welts, sweetie." Tatum sarcastically complimented, wrapping an arm around Sidney's shoulders. "Let's go, Sid – Devin, you too."

"The killer's still on the loose, isn't he?" Gale questioned, answering it for herself.

"Come on guys." Tatum urged, pulling Sidney as she tugged on Devin's arm.

"Those murders are related."

Devin stared down at the woman. "Sorry I mangled your face." Devin said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Don't go!"

"Just stop." Tatum snapped, shaking her head.

"At least take your goon with you." Gale muttered, watching Devin's nostrils flare and the girl's fist curl into balls before she stalked off, following her sister closely. They walked inside and went to class before going to their lockers.

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't be here." Sidney muttered pathetically.

"I think it's for the best." Devin shrugged, glancing to her sister. She was lurching between halfway-hostile and halfway-helpless. She was standing behind Stu, her locker was directly behind his and she looked at him.

"I want you both to meet me _right here_ after class. Okay?" Tatum asked, looking at the two for confirmation.

"I might run into her first." Stu told Tatum, shrugging as he pulled a mirror from her locker and used it. "I could meet with Devin."

"Does that sound okay to you?" Tatum turned to Devin, seeing her nod.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Devin smiled slightly, looking at Stu as she shut her locker and spun the lock weirdly, turning it away from numbers.

"Hey, uh – I haven't see Billy around. Is he really pissed?" Sidney asked, a slight smile forming on her face. Stu put the mirror back, watching her as Tatum sucked on a lollipop.

"Oh, you mean after you branded him the Candyman?" Stu paused. "No, his heart's broken." He replied only to have Tatum punch his chest. "Ow!" He muttered, staring down at her.

"Stu!" Tatum whined, shaking her head. The four heard screaming and turned to watch someone in a 'Ghostface' costume come barreling down the hall. Devin immediately wanted to swing and hit them, but Stu was in front of her so she'd only result in hurting him and she wasn't going to punch a whole through his sternum just to get to the goon-fuck.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked in a panic, glancing around her. Devin let out a gentle sigh.

"Are you kiddin' me? It's like Christmas!" Stu laughed, watching Sidney. Tatum turned around and shoved him straight into Devin before hitting his nose with her sucker and muttering things.

"Stupidity leak!"

"Ow! Easy!" Stu hissed, Devin pushing him forward to get out from behind him and the locker. Sidney was walking away by now. Devin punched Stu's shoulder and he cried out, Devin hit a lot harder than Tatum. The brunette darted down the hall to catch up with her sister when Sidney crashed into Billy Loomis and she stopped immediately, standing beside a locker as she watched them.

Devin listened to them talking, everyone deserted the halls shortly after. As Sidney ran from Billy, Devin went to go after he as Billy slammed his hands against his head. He grabbed Devin's arm firmly, and stopped her.

"Does she still think it's me?"

"Billy." Devin warned, pulling her arm free. "Drop it."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"She's my sister, and I said _drop it._ " Devin growled, stalking away from him. Billy blew air from his nose and rolled his eyes, leaving the hall while muttering a few curses. Eventually, Devin caught up with Sidney as was about to talk to her when suddenly the two heard talking themselves.

"She was _never attacked_ , neither was that goon she calls a sister, Devin." Some snarky voice said. "I think they made it all up."

"Why would they?"

"For attention!" The girl paused. "They both have some serious issues!" The same voice snapped, almost disbelievingly.

Sidney's head turned as the girls talked, Devin glanced back at them and stared at the stall doors for a moment. "What the fuck?" She mouthed, mainly to no one but Sidney caught the words and glanced at her sister with a pointed look. She shook her head and stared back at the stall doors. Suddenly, the toilet flushed and Sidney and Devin both ran to different stalls, hiding out.

Devin peeked through the crack in the door, watching a blond and a brunette walk out.

"What if they did it?" The blond asked. She looked familiar, like one of Billy's old girlfriends. "What if Devin and Sidney killed Casey and Steve?"

"Now, why would they do that?"

"Maybe one of them, or both, had the hots for Steve and killed them both in a jealous rage." The blond replied, shrugging slightly. Devin felt anger rise up, she pressed her hand to the door to steady herself, quieting her breathing.

"What would Sidney, or Devin for that matter, want with Steve? Sidney has her own bubble-butt boyfriend, Billy."

"Maybe they're both sluts, just like their mother." The blond urged, mocking the two as they both stared at her.

"You're evil!" The brunette whined jokingly, shrugging one shoulder.

"Please, it's a common fact." Devin could only hope that her sometimes overly sensitive sister was keeping it together in the stall beside her. "Their mother was a tramp."

"Cut some slack." The brunette hissed. "They watched their mom get butchered."

"Yeah, it fucked them both up royally. Think about it, their mother's untimely death leaves them disturbed and hostile, in a cruel and inhumane world. They're delusional, 'Where's God?', et cetera. Completely suicidal." She took a moment, shaking her head. Devin was feeling particularly hostile towards the blond standing barely twenty feet from her.

"One day, they snap. They want to kill themselves, or just Sidney, maybe, she's always been the overly-emotional one, but then they realize that teen suicide is out this year and that homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression." The blond stated, tugging on her locks.

"Where do you get this shit?" The brunette questioned, disbelief and shock flooding her voice.

"Ricki Lake." The blond shrugged, her voice simple with the answer.

"Oh!" The brunette scoffed. "You are pathetic."

Once Devin heard the door open and close she opened her stall door and, without hesitation, brought Sidney into her arms when she stepped out. The girl set her bag down and withdrew herself from her sister's arms, wiping her nose only to hear her name.

Devin heard hers too, but she assumed it was the strange hiss of the vents. She told Sidney to wash her face, trying to get her to stay calm. Sidney heard her name again.

"Is someone there?" She asked weakly. Devin wanted to scoff. It was a simple rule. _You don't ask that shit._ Sidney dropped to the ground only to find no one in any of the stalls as Devin helped her stand. The two were staring at the far end stall when one foot settled to the ground, and another, a black costume with fringed ends settling around it.

Devin tightened her messenger bag against her shoulder, looking at her sister as the locked turned. "Run and slide." She whispered, Sidney did as told, leaving her bag as she ran, the door swinging open as Sidney slid out of grasp, Devin following as the trash bin fell on the older twin.

"Get up!" Devin shouted, pushing Sidney up and out the door as she quickly followed, the costumed-killer trying to grab her. They both ran down the stairs, out of breath and out of their wits. Eventually, the two thought themselves safe and after visiting Mr. Himbry, there was a school-wide class suspension. But there was also an issued city-wide curfew.

That only made matters worse.

(A/N: I _ **f you know Scream trivia, the actress who played the blond in the restroom scene was one of Skeet's girlfriends.**_ )


	5. 005 Kizool Cause Schizzool Is Izzout

"Relax, guys. It was just some sick fuck trying to get in a laugh." Tatum told the girls as she walked with them.

"No, it was him, Tatum. I know it." Sidney defended, glancing behind her at the school as Devin walked quickly to keep up.

"Well neither of you are to be alone anymore, right?" Tatum asked, looking between the two as Devin confirmed it with a nod. "If you pee, I pee. Is that clear?"

Once more, Devin nodded. "But you can't be in two places at once, what if I have to go home and Sidney has to go somewhere else?"

"Randy."

"He works around this time, besides, I only have the same days as him for, like, three days out of the week."

"Then Stu. You two are good friends anyway, it wouldn't _kill him_ to walk you places, make sure you're safe and all." Tatum replied with a gentle hand on Devin's wrist. She wasn't scared, not really, she was more angry than anything. Right when Devin was about to speak, Stu came up beside her.

"Kizool, 'cause schizzool is izzout." He said, producing a flower for Devin then Sidney then Tatum. "I don't know what you two did, but on behalf of the entire student body, we all say thank you!" He shouted causing Devin to smile slightly as Stu walked backwards beside her, his shoulder brushing hers.

"Stop it, Stu." Tatum commanded, hitting him with the flower.

"No, I say impromptu party, " He paused to pick up his girlfriend, turning with her over his shoulder as he walked. "Tonight. My house. To celebrate this little fiasco, what do you say?"

"Are you serious?" Tatum asked, still over Stu's shoulder. Stu patted her butt, producing a yelp from her as he set her down.

"Parents are out of town and if this little vixen doesn't invite the entire world, we'll be fine." Stu shrugged, bumping shoulders with Devin again to get her attention. "Intimate gathering of intimate friends."

"What do you say, Sid?" Tatum asked as Stu was looking to the short girl before the brunette almost his height. "Dev?" Stu added for his girlfriend.

"I mean, pathos could have it's perks." Tatum offered, being spun by Stu.

"I'll totally protect you. Yo, I am so buff, I've got you covered, girl." He directed towards Devin, mostly, dipping Tatum as if they were dancing.

"I'm in." Devin replied quickly, watching her sister shake her head.

"No..." She trailed off, sighing gently.

"C'mon, Sid – For me? It could be fun!" Tatum urged, watching her close friend expectantly. Stu leaned down to kiss Tatum's neck, firmly holding her arms as Sid smiled and nodded. Devin felt a strange feeling, jealously, she knew the feeling as it rose up in her system. She knew her cheeks would be turning pink any moment. Why was she jealous of Tatum?

"I'll go." Sidney confirmed and Stu grinned widely which caused Devin to grin as well.

"Yeah? Nice." Stu laughed, nodding his head. He let go of Tatum, watching Sidney and her walk. "Cool – You guys bring food, alright?" He asked. He did a little victory dance, pumping his fist towards the ground quickly. He quickly noticed Devin was still standing there.

"You okay?" He questioned, her cheeks slightly pink from jealousy as she watched him.

"Fine, hey – before Tatum and Sid out-walk me, let me ask you something."

"Sure." Stu shrugged, watching her as he leaned against the tree.

"Have you ever been jealous of someone?"

"I don't know, man." He replied cautiously, rubbing his neck with his hand. "There was one time, but it was weird."

"Mind telling me?" She asked, before covering herself with a quick story. "I kind of want to do a report based on experiences of mine and people I know, I might scrap some things though."

Stu nodded glancing to see Sidney and Tatum waiting for Devin. "There was this girl I like – liked, sorry – and she was kinda close with this one, like, nerdy guy, she still is, but I couldn't really talk to her about it... Mainly because she doesn't like relationships too much and the guy she was so close with all the time would never let up on hanging out with her."

"Why did that stop you?" Devin's eyebrows were furrowed, confusion was across her face.

"I thought they were sleeping together or something, people aren't just that close... But they are, they're best friends or some shit like that."

Devin took this all in, she'd never heard Stu talk so much in one time slot. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, every time I wanted to make a move I either already had a girlfriend or she didn't think of me that way."

"And you knew that how, exactly?"

"She'd always call me her good _friend_ or some _pal_ of hers." Stu bit his tongue at that, he knew he said too much. She'd figure it out. Devin straightened up, she hadn't realized she was leaning close to him till Tatum called out to her. "Forget it." He muttered, shaking his head.

"I gotta go get changed and get to work in a bit, I need something more presentable." She told him, kissing his cheek quickly before running off. When he said the word "pal" she knew who it was. She only knew one person who had called someone her pal or people her pals before. Herself.


	6. 006 Motives Are Incidental

Devin was sitting in Randy's living room with her body upside down on the couch, watching an old horror movie before she got sick of the screams and flicked it off, they were so fake – just like the main character's breasts. Randy came in and flopped beside her, spilling a hot drink across her chest.

"Ow! Fuck!" She screamed, flipping over on the couch to clutch her chest, crying out as Randy set down the drink, settling his arms on her shoulders.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" He said quickly, leaning to look at her.

"I'm fine, just a small case of scorched tits, can you get me a shirt before work?" Devin asked, fanning her shirt as Randy nodded, rushing up the stairs and pull a black t-shirt with a bright red blood stain splashed across the front out only to run downstairs and find Devin standing in the living room with just her black bra covering her.

Randy felt compelled to say something, anything. Like, hey, _nice tits._ Or, hey, _nice lace bra, cool._ But he didn't say anything, he just handed her the shirt. She patted down the wet areas on her skin with her other shirt, before she pulled on the one Randy gave her and thanked him, shuddering slightly.

She breathed in the scent of the shirt quickly, the sound escaping Randy's ears. It certainly smelled like him, like his cologne, regardless of how many times it had been washed.

"Ugh, we gotta get to work." Randy muttered as he glanced down at his watch.

xXxXx

Devin busy stocking some tapes on one side of a shelf as Randy did the other, Stu coming up behind him and knocking the videos from his hands.

"Dork." Randy muttered, shaking his head as Stu walked around the shelf to stand beside Devin.

"Jesus, this place is packed tonight, man." Stu observed, looking around as his left hand glossed over the shelf.

"We had a run in the mass murder section." Devin stated, pulling _Candyman_ off the shelf, it was in the wrong section.

"Comin' to my fiesta?" Stu questioned, pressing his hand against his temple to hold up his head. "Sid's coming."

Randy sighed for a moment and glanced over at Devin. "You goin'?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Devin asked with furrowed brows, tilting her head slightly.

"Sure, why not. I'm off early... Curfew, y'know?" Randy said, picking up the videos Stu made him drop.

"Cool." Stu muttered, watching him as some girl came up to them and directed her question toward Randy, even though she had Devin in her sight first.

"What's that werewolf movie with E.T.'s mom in it?"

Randy smiled knowingly, pointing to a section. " _The Howling._ Horror, straight ahead." He directed, watching the girl look over and smile quickly before thanking him as she walked away.

"Why do people always come to you, huh?" Devin asked, walking around the case to get some DVDs off the cart. Randy shrugged.

"Maybe I look more like an employee?"

"You look like a nerd, Randy. That's what you look like."

Randy tilted his head slightly. "Yeah, okay. You look like you walked out of vampire city, it's warm outside, why are you wearing black?"

"You're wearing a sweater, plus, this is your shirt." Stu's eyebrows went up at what Devin said.

"Dev."

"Rand."

Randy rolled his eyes and turned around, talking as soon as he saw him. "Oh, now that's in poor taste."

"What?" Stu questioned dumbly, turning his head lazily to follow Randy's eyes just as Devin did.

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath, would you be standing in the horror section?" Randy mused, turning to look at Stu. The two turned to look at Billy again as Devin kept her distance, Billy gave her the creeps.

"Well, it was just a misunderstanding." Stu urged, wrinkling his eyebrows before watching Randy again. "He didn't do anything."

"You are _such_ a little lap dog!" Randy accused, watching Stu. "He's got killer printed all over his forehead."

Devin glanced at Billy, tilting her head. "Must be invisible then."

"Can it." Randy snapped, turning back to Stu. Stu began talking in a goofy voice.

"Oh – Really? Why'd the cops let him go, smart guy?" Stu spat, egging Randy on.

"Because obviously they don't watch enough movies!" Randy countered, leaning closer to Stu. "This is standard horror movie stuff." Randy added, using his hands to talk like he frequently did. "Prom night revisited man."

"Yeah? Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend?" Stu questioned, a skeptical look on his face.

"There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend." Randy said without hesitation. Devin glanced behind them to see a blond woman hear that. "That's the beauty of it all, simplicity. Besides, if it gets too complicated, you'll lose your target audience."

"Lower your voice." Devin grumbled, turning to smile gently at the woman as she walked away.

"Well, what's his reason?" Stu's hand was one more pressed to his temple, almost the whole right side of his face in fact, as he looked over at Billy.

"Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him."

"That's my sister you're talking about." Devin warned, standing close to them as Stu began to move, causing Randy to follow him and Devin follow Randy.

Stu ignored Devin for a moment. "What, is she saving herself for you?"

"Maybe, now that Billy tried to mutilate her, do you think Sid would go out with me?"

Stu let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, one that was only used for mocking. He stuck his tongue out and covered his mouth, acting silly before he became serious. "No, I don't. Like, at all. No." Stu told him, shaking his head. "You'd have better luck with Devin."

"I'm right here."

"Why Devin?"

"I'm still here, fuck rags." Devin growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two are best friends." Stu shrugged. "Doesn't that usually lead to fucking?"

"You and I are almost best friends." Devin informed Stu, watching him shift slightly. She smirked to herself as Randy glanced at her and looked her up and down for a moment before Devin punched his shoulder, shoving him back slightly. Stu cleared his throat.

"You wanna know who I think it is? It's her father."

"My dad wouldn't do that shit." Devin defended with a hand on her hip as Stu continued to ignore her.

"Why can't they find her pops, man?"

"Because he's probably dead." Randy said as if it were obvious. Stu made a disgusted face, pulling his head back. "His body will come poppin' up in the last reel somewhere."

"Take that back, fuck mat." The tall brunette girl growled, staring at Randy as he glanced at her, he apologized quickly before continuing. His voice began getting higher with every description which made Devin almost sick.

"Eyes gouged out, fingers cut off, teeth knocked out!" Randy said loudly, causing Stu to look around and give him a look of "shut the hell up, man" before Randy took a deep breath. "See, the police are always off track with this shit. If they watched _Prom Night_ they'd save time. There's a formula to it!"

"Lower your fucking voice." Devin hissed, as Randy shouted over her.

"A very simple formula! Everybody's a suspect!" He said, gesturing around the building as he caught the attention of everyone. Stu made a gesture that suggested Randy had smoked something.

"I'm tellin' you, her dad's a red herring." Randy said as he walked away, turning around as Billy grasped his collar, pulling him forward.

"How do we know you're not the killer?" Billy hissed, looking menacing and ominous as ever. "Huh? Huh!?" Billy urged as Stu came up behind him and put his arms over Randy's shoulders.

"Hi, Billy." Randy said quietly, shocked by the presence of the more threatening boy.

"Maybe your movie freaked mind lost it's reality button. You ever think of that?"

Stu was glancing around, looking for people watching, He saw Devin basically taking on the role of the big bad wolf, huffing and puffing was what she was doing. He almost made a joke, he was going to ask her if she would blow the video store down.

"You're absolutely right." Randy replied, too scared to try and move. "I'm the first to admit it, if this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect."

"That's right." Billy smiled, letting go of his shirt. Stu began flicking Randy's earlobe, speaking lowly to the shorter boy.

"What would be your motive?"

"It's the millennium." Randy stated with a slight shrug, hoping to release some tension as Stu pulled his arms off him. "Motives are incidental." He finished, not taking his eyes off Billy. He hadn't heard Devin whisper the last part with him, that's what he told her when she asked if given the chance, what motive would he have to kill her.

"Millennium... Hm." Billy muttered almost approvingly. "Millennium, I like that. That's good." Billy said, pinching Randy's nose.

"Back off, Billy." Devin urged, stepping closer to the three. They glanced at her before Billy laughed. "I'm not kidding, Loomis. Back off or I'll make you back off."

"Why? Do you love him or something? Is that why you always defend him?" Billy teased, watching her.

"He's my friend, William, that's what friends do. A concept you obviously know nothing about." Devin countered, staring at him. He rolled his eyes at her remark and clicked his tongue, patting Randy's cheek before walking away, giving a look to Stu.

"Millennium, good word, my man." Stu grinned, nodding his head slightly.

"Now, you're telling me that's not a killer?" Randy pointed, looking directly at Stu as Devin stepped forward more, making sure Billy wasn't coming back around. Devin patted Randy slightly and walked off to the back room to rewind some tapes, when she was on the fifth one she heard light footsteps behind her and was about to turn when a hand settled on her waist.

"Most people don't talk to Billy like that." She heard Stu's voice enter her ears when she smiled slightly, standing up as she ejected a tape, pushing it back in it's case before turning around. She was greeted even more forwardly by Stu pressing his lips to hers, his mouth hot against hers.

She pushed him back for a moment, confused as he walked her backwards against a desk, making her legs hit the back of it only to have her be pushed onto it. "Stu, what about Tatum – Your girlfriend?"

Stu didn't reply as his lips latched onto hers once more, his hand on her waist moving to her thigh, gently smoothing up and down her denim covered skin as his tongue traced her bottom lip, Devin only retaliated by pushing her tongue to massage against his, the two moving in harmony as Devin's long hands pulled at Stu's shirt, tugging on his wife-beater. She slid her right hand up his shirt, gently smoothing over the muscles that were tense beneath the thin fabric.

Devin moved her legs on the desk to spread them so Stu could be closer to her, even though his legs hit the front of the desk causing him to lean and keep one hand on her thigh with the other behind her body to keep himself at the proper angle as Devin nipped his lips, pulling and tugging at them, her free hand slipping into his hair as they kissed sloppily, leaving space to breathe quickly.

"Stu..." Devin moaned, causing him to smirk as his lips left hers, moving to kiss her neck, biting and sucking at her collarbones, Devin was leaning her head against the wall, giving Stu all the access to he neck that he needed. "No hickies." Devin moaned out, her fingers moving slowly through Stu's hair.

Her cheeks were flushed pink as Stu pushed a hand through her hair quickly, pulling her head back further before letting her hair go, pushing his hand up her shirt.

"Too late." Stu muttered, moving his lips back up to kiss hers as Devin felt Stu's hand that was on her thigh previously working against the buttons of her jeans. She was about to say something when she heard Randy's voice coming closer and she pushed Stu away from her and hoped off the desk, fixing herself quickly as Stu ran a hand through his hair.

"You done rewinding yet?" He asked, glancing at Stu. "I thought you left."

"I wanted to ask him when to be at the party." Devin lied, watching Randy roll his eyes. "Speaking of which, you're the host, why are you still here?" Devin turned to Stu, swatting him slightly, playfully as to urge him to leave. He walked quickly out of the back room doorway as Randy stared after him.

"You okay? You look warm."

"What?"

"Your cheeks are all pink..." Randy trailed off, pointing as Devin breathed in quickly.

"I'm fine. Now go finish stocking so we can go party."


	7. 007 Too Red

Devin was sitting on the kitchen counter at Stu's house when Sidney and Tatum walked in.

"You guys are tardy!" Stu told the two, holding up a tube and funnel, pouring beer down it. "The party's started." He added, watching them set things on the counter as Devin swung her feet. Stu then fist bumped the guy for getting down the amount of beer that was funneled to him.

"Hey, Sid." Devin grinned, waving to her sister.

"Is that Randy's shirt?" Sidney asked, skipping the greeting as Devin looked down at the designed blood splatter on the shit.

"Yeah, he spilled some hot liquid on me. Got my shirt all gross and shit." Devin replied, seeing Stu make an annoyed face towards Randy in the other room after looking out at him. "This is better than one of his dorky, gross green shirts."

"How many of those does he even have?"

"Millions." Devin laughed, popping a chip into her mouth. Stu glanced at her. "What did you bring again?"

"My sweet ass and some twinkies." Devin told him honestly, hearing him snort a laugh as she hopped off the counter, holding up a bag. "And some chips." She added, chewing quickly while grabbing a bottle of beer from the house fridge. "You're out of beer here, Stuart." She told him with a slightly adult voice from the kitchen.

He was sitting in the living room with Tatum on his lap. As Devin entered the room, Randy was taking votes on what movie to watch.

"How many _Evil Dead?"_ He got a few cheers and raised hands. "How many _Hellraiser?"_ He got quite a few whoops and hand raises, but none from Devin. Stu made some comment about Tatum being a hell raiser which only caused Devin to laugh. She went and sat by Sidney as her sister began counting off movies.

" _The Fog, Terror Train... Prom Night?_ " Sidney paused after reading them off. "How come Jamie Lee-Curtis is in all of these movies?"

Devin put a hand over her heart and gasped mockingly. "You're no sister of mine, let alone twin!" She called out, getting some laughs before Randy explained the obvious.

"She's the..." Randy came up behind Devin to lean against the arm rest, using his hands as if he were praying as he delivered his answer, whispering softly. "Scream queen."

"I mean, with a set of lungs like that, she should be." Stu gave his opinion, hands all over Tatum. Devin cleared her throat and sipped her beer, she couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought of Stu making out with her in the store room.

"Tits, see?" Tatum said, just as the doorbell rang. Stu threw himself over the couch, just as Randy began poking the boxes of movies. Stu asked Tatum to get him another beer and Devin said she'd grab it for him, causing Stu to straighten up quickly and quickly tell her that Tatum could.

"Besides," Stu began, walking towards the door. "you're gonna need to be here when all these chicks bail from being too scared of these movies."

"Ha, ha." Devin laughed sarcastically, hearing Tatum make some comment as Randy talked over her shoulder to Sidney.

"She was nominated." He said definitely.

"Oh, yeah?" Sidney laughed, looking at the movies in her hands.

"She was nominated for _Terror Train._ " Randy finished, watching Stu run back in.

"You are not going to believe who's here." Stu said, using his thumb to point at the door. "It's that chick from Top Story."

Devin felt her throat tighten as she squeezed the neck of her beer bottle.

"Gale Weathers?" Randy asked, watching Stu nod. Devin sank further into the couch, watching Sidney adjust uncomfortably as Tatum had a talk with her brother. Sidney stood up just as Devin was going to reach for her arm to comfort her. She walked out of the room, and Devin felt her mouth twitching into a sneer as the devil's incarnate walked into the room.

"I think you're awesome!" One girl said, Kristi, or something like that. Devin didn't know her name, and the blond beside her said she watches Gale's show religiously. Randy ran from the room, quickly going for something as Devin stood up, listening to Sid and Dewey's conversation, before joining it.

"Have you found our father?" Devin questioned, her rings clinking against the neck of the beer bottle. She bent her fingers and kept moving them just to heat the sound, she enjoyed it too much.

"Not yet." Dewey sighed reluctantly. Sidney walked from him with her arms crossed and Devin walked back into the living room just in time as Gale left. It was a little while before people began leaving and Devin still hadn't seen Tatum. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up, walking to see Randy talking to Stu.

"What's Leatherface doin' here?" Randy asked, watching Stu turn his head.

"He came to make up." Stu said with a slight bounce and teasing tone to his voice. Devin heard Randy speak then.

"There goes my chance with Sid. Damn it." He muttered, shaking his head.

"As if." Stu snorted, watching his movie freaked friend. "That's all I'm saying..." Stu stated as he closed his door. "As if." He paused, watching Devin for a moment. "You'd have a better shot with Dev... But then again... As if." He said for the third time in a sing-song voice.

Devin approached them just as the door shut. "Oh, really, Alicia?" Randy asked, tilting his head as Stu shrugged. He put up three fingers in the shape of a "w" meaning "whatever" as Randy began ranting to himself. "As if?" He muttered. "I'm gonna go check on them."

Devin raised her eyebrows as her friend left her. She looked around her. "Alone again, great." She laughed, shaking her head before downing the last of her beer, wrinkling her nose and dropping the bottle in the wastebasket near the kitchen before grabbing a beer that someone had _clearly_ just brought seeing as how it was still in the package and the receipt was tap to the side. None of these kids were old enough, some adult had to have gotten it.

She went back into the living room after a few minutes just in time for a jump scare on screen which didn't phase her at all, after seeing the movie a couple hundred times, she'd gotten use to it.

"The color of the blood is all wrong!" Someone shouted, Devin didn't see who as she turned her head to avoid Stu's eyes. "Why do they do that? It's too red."

"Wait, here comes another one... Here, here..." Randy began as Devin told everyone to shove over, flopping herself across Randy's lap with her legs stretched out on him and the rest of her body between him and the guy beside her. What was his name? Hunter? Max? She didn't know. Everyone moved back as the horribly piercing sound came from a television and the squishing and squelching of fake blood and rubber body parts filled the room.

"Predictable! I knew he was gonna bite it!"

Damn, Devin didn't know _anybody_ there except Stu, Randy, that one dude beside her (kind of) and Billy and Sid who were both upstairs. Also Tatum, wherever the hell she was.

"How can you watch this shit over and over?"

Devin and Randy both shushed the person, getting him to roll his eyes.

"When do we see breasts?" Stu questioned. "I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts!?" He almost shouted, waiting in anticipation for the breasts of the scream queen.

"Breasts? Not until -

" _Trading Places."_ Devin cut into Randy's explanation before letting him finish.

"In '83." Randy started, patting Devin's legs. "Jamie Lee was always a virgin in horror movies. She never showed her tits till she went legits." Randy finished, reaching his hand for the popcorn and missing before Devin kicked his hand into the bowl.

"Or till she could afford a decent pair." One girl mumbled. Taisa? The hell was _her_ name?

"What'd you say?" Randy asked in disbelief. "That's why she always outsmarted the killer in the big chase scene at the end."

"Only virgins do that." Devin filled in, watching Randy nod.

"Don't you know the rules?" He asked and Devin felt a storm coming as a question was asked about the rules. Randy slammed his beer down and paused the movie, a series of groans emitting from everyone but Devin as she felt excitement light up inside of her. "Jesus Christ." Randy muttered. He stood, putting his hand on Devin's thigh to push himself up as her legs fell off of him. She pouted slightly

"You don't know the rules?" Devin repeated for her friend, hearing Stu talk.

"Have an aneurysm, why don't you?" He muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There are certain rules one must abide by to successfully survive a horror movie." Randy began, he was using his speech voice. Devin raised her bottle to him as everyone listened intently.

"Yeah, baby." Devin giggled, watching her best friend.

Randy smiled at her before speaking. "For instance, number one: You can never have sex."

The entire room boomed, making waving motions towards him as if he was crazy while throwing things at him. Devin laughed to herself, watching them as Randy continued.

"Big no-no! Big no-no!" He said, waving away any popcorn filing at him. "Sex equals death, okay? Number two: you can never drink or do drugs."

That rule caused everyone to clink their bottles together and cheer. "No, the sin factor." Randy stated as he cheered bottles with that on guy Devin still didn't know the name of and Devin herself. "It's the sin! It's an extension of rule number one! And number three: Never, ever, _ever,_ under any circumstances say 'I'll be right back' cause you won't be back."

"I'm getting another beer, you want one?" Stu slurred, standing up as Randy waved him off.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back!" Stu said, acting like he was being pulled into the kitchen. The entire room made "ooo" sounds and cheered. Randy pointed to Stu like he was an example.

"See, you push the laws and you end up dead. Okay, I'll see you in the kitchen with a knife." Randy said, raising his bottle. It was a few moments later that Randy spoke again after sitting.

"Look! Here comes the obligatory tit shot!" Every boy in the room cheered and high-fived and Devin just smirked and nodded at the screen, taking a swig of her beer. Randy staggered forward as the phone rang, dropping to his knees in front of the screen.

"Hello?" Pause. "Yeah?" Pause. "Holy shit." He said into the phone, standing up. "No-uh..." He dropped the phone from his ear as people tried looking around him. "Listen up, they found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal posts on the football field." Randy said grimly, causing Devin to frown.

"What are we waiting for?" One boy asked, standing quickly. "Let's go over there before they pry him down!" They all flipped over the couch as excitement filled their hormonal bodies. Randy kept saying hey, trying to get their attention and all.

"Nice goin'..." Randy muttered, flopping on the couch near Devin. "We were just getting to the good part." He whined as everyone left, this was going to be lame... Or so they thought.


	8. 008 Movies Make Psychos More Creative

**_A/N: This is over 4,000 words... Sorry, but this is the end chapter then there is the epilogue._**

"Watch out Jamie... No, watch out Jamie – Y'know he's around... You – You know..." Randy carried on in his drunken state, Devin had stopped drinking a couple beers before Randy. He'd already had two more. "Oop – Oh, there he is!" Randy said as Devin took in a breath, he was hugging a pillow to his chest, keeping himself comfortable as he was spread farther on the couch, Devin against him.

"He's right around the corner." Devin mumbled, blinking to get more moisture to her eyes, they'd been open a while, she was tired and her eyes hurt from staring at dark move scenes all night. "Jamie, look behind you!" Randy ordered, sitting up as Devin was pushed off of him.

"Behind you, turn around..." Devin mumbled weakly in her tired state. She groaned in frustration, sitting up slightly only to have her neck bent at an awkward angle. She breathed out tiredly, sitting up against Randy's legs. "Turn around!" She said with more force, watching the television as she felt an eerie sense, a feeling, like she did just before she was attacked at her home. She felt warmer as she sat up, like something was blocking cold air from coming her way.

Devin felt the feeling go away for a moment as she sat up and heard faint screaming, she looked behind her and the cold air returned and no one was there. Devin got up quickly, almost wanting to throw up as blood flowed to her head. "Who left the door open?" She asked, walking to it and out of it, Randy followed behind closely, closing the door behind him. The two went walking, and Devin was looking around.

"Where'd everybody go?" Randy asked her, she shrugged. It wasn't a minute later before they found Gale in her van and she started beating the shit out of Randy with the cellular phone. Randy ended up on the ground. Devin gasped, watching her drive and have a man fly off her roof. She had almost run over Randy. "Get up!" Devin shouted at her best friend, trying to pull him up as she saw her sister.

"Sid!" She called out, but Gale's news van was heading straight for her. Gale swerved off the road, barreling down a hill before crashing into some trees as Devin almost let out a scream. Devin ran after her sister, forgetting about Randy. She didn't want to but... Her sister.

When she caught up to her, she was covered in blood, whether her own or someone else's, she couldn't tell. And Dewey was on the porch hunched over on the ground as the costumed cretin walked towards them. Sidney and Devin both ran to the police car, Devin went in first, sliding into the passenger's seat as Sidney went into the driver's seat.

Devin leaned over and locked the door as the masked killer reach for the handle, Sidney began rolling up the window on her side as the killer ran around the car. She also locked the door just as he made it to that side. Sidney began searching for the keys as Devin was trying to stay calm in this frantic situation. "Viser!?" Devin shouted, checking hers and Sid's but came up with nothing. Devin turned slowly to look at the window as the killer tapped on the glass with their knife.

He held up the keys, swinging them, taunting the two as they stared at him. He then disappeared under the car as Devin and Sidney began searching for him. The two failed to notice the trunk opening and rising up as the killer crawled into the truck. The deafening silence was interrupted by a dispatcher over the radio when Sidney grabbed the radio and began speaking.

"Help us! My sister and I are at Stu Macher's house on Turner Lane! It's 261 Turner Lane! Please, he's gonna try and kill us!" Sidney called out, grabbing her hair just as the killer grabbed her, choking her as Devin began beating him off. The second Sidney was free, she opened the door and crawled out, Devin doing the same on her side but not before the killer cut her arm, slicing the shirt she was wearing slightly where the sleeve had come down. Sidney and Devin both ran up the sidewalk, Sidney stopped to look behind her but Devin kept walking. _Keep running and don't look back._ It was a basic rule, one Sidney was neglecting. As Devin reached the door she glanced behind herself, seeing Sidney looking for the killer but not finding one.

Devin was waiting for Sidney, she was waiting to close the door as she heard Randy's voice call out her name, then Sidney's. "Randy!" Devin called out, her sister running into the house at break neck speed, almost tripping over the step only to stop, grab Dewey's gun and run inside.

"Sid, Devin, Jesus! We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Randy cried out, his voice stressed as Sidney raised the gun to him. Devin ran out to the porch and tried grabbing her sister's hands.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" Randy shouted, defending himself as Devin looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"He wouldn't do this, Sid! He wouldn't!" Devin defended her best friend, glancing at him as Stu came out of nowhere, frantically waving his arms. He had an equal amount of blood on him.

"I found Tatum! She's dead!" Randy said, holding his hand up. "I think Stu got her!"

"Tatum's dead!?" Devin cried out, watching her sister.

"Don't listen to him, Sidney!" Stu said, pointing his finger at her. "Devin, c'mon, you gotta believe me! He killed Billy!"

The two males fought, trying to put the blame on each other as each limped towards the two girls.

"He killed my Tatum! He killed her!"

"No, I didn't! He's lying!" Randy cried out desperately, he was on the ground having been pushed there by Stu. Devin began backing into the house, Sidney in front of her as Stu came up to them, begging for the gun. The two shouting things, anything to make themselves sound innocent as Randy stood and began up the steps again.

"Fuck you both!" Sidney screamed as she slammed the door, Devin protesting.

"We have to let Randy in! Sid, he didn't do it!" Devin shouted, defending him. "He was on the couch with me and outside, too! He didn't do it!" Devin cried, watching Sidney stare at her. Suddenly, Billy came tumbling down the stairs and Sidney scrambled over to him, clutching him and saying she thought he was dead.

Devin suddenly realized something.

"His blood is too red to be real." Devin muttered, narrowing her eyes as she cautiously approached her sister and her sister's boyfriend. "Sid, get away from him – Sidney!" Devin shouted, trying to pull her sister as she didn't listen. Sidney helped Billy up, helping him to the door as he took the gun and let Randy in.

Devin immediately grabbed his shoulders and looked Randy over, making sure he was alright.

"Stu's flipped out!" Randy began, gently pushing Devin back a bit, trying to explain. "He's gone mad."

Billy turned around and Devin almost had a shit-fit at what he said. "We all go a little mad sometimes." Billy grinned maliciously, raising the gun as Sidney tugged on his arm.

"Billy, no!" Sidney screamed as Randy realized what was going on. "Oh, fuck!" He said, being knocked back by the force of the bullet as it hit him, falling back into the table as Devin let out a scream. Devin dropped to his side, checking him as he rolled and groaned, Sidney beside him as Billy spoke.

"Anthony Perkins, _Psycho._ " He stated, watching them. He stuck his finger in his mouth, moaning slightly for effect. "Corn syrup... Same thing they used for pig's blood in _Carrie._ "

"No – no!" Sidney watched him, standing as Devin was trying to look at Randy's wound. Devin stood, then, watching Sidney try to leave as Stu caused her to stop, his solid form blocking her exit.

"Stu, help me, please!" Sidney cried against him, breathing heavily as Devin stared at him, her eyes darting between Stu and Billy.

"Surprise, ladies." Stu said into a voice changer, causing Devin to scream. "You fucks!" She shouted., running past Stu as Devin followed close behind, she should have gone for the front door... But Billy -

"No, hey, whoa!" Billy said as Sidney tried to leave, he held the gun up, pointing it at her as Devin backed up, accidentally walking into Stu. Billy was thrown the modulator by Stu, and spoke quickly.

"What's the matter, Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Sidney darted to be behind the island and Devin was shuffled, or herded in the same place, by Stu. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, watching them as Devin stared at Stu, her eyes only darting to Billy for a moment as he spoke.

"It's all part of the game, Sid." He replied as if it were obvious. "It's called ' _Guess How I'm Going To Die_ '!" Billy shouted, pointing the gun at her still.

"Fuck you!" Sidney shouted as Billy shook his head, Devin try to keep her sister near her.

"No, no... No – no! See, we already played that game, remember? You lost." Billy stated smugly, watching her. Billy took the knife Stu handed him after trading the gun for it and started towards Sidney as Stu pulled Devin's right arm, and held her.

"See, it's just fun and games, Sidney... We ask you a question and if you get it wrong – Ya die!" Stu said dramatically, smiling wide. He pushed Devin forward to send her crashing against the counter, she hit her head and groaned, holding the bleeding spot as Stu balanced from one foot to the other. "Shit." He muttered, he hadn't meant to shove her so hard.

"And if you get it right, you die." Billy shrugged, watching Sidney before flicking his eyes to Devin.

"You're crazy..." Sidney said, as Devin accidentally bumping her. "Both of you." The twins said in unison, watching Billy and Stu an equal amount.

"Actually, we prefer the term 'psychotic'." Stu informed, leaning over Bill's shoulder with a sadistic grin on his face.

"You'll never get away with this." Sidney said, grasping at straws.

"Oh, no?" Billy asked, clearly not believing her. "Tell that to Cotton Weary." Billy paused to move some of Sid's hair with the knife. "You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame..."

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes... You know what that's like, right, Dev?" Stu asked, tilting his head slightly to stare at the girl almost equal to his height. "It was fun." Stu told the two, causing Sidney to let out a whimper as she tried to run, Billy pulling her back immediately.

"Why did you kill our mother?" Sidney cried, watching the boys.

"Why? _Why!?_ " Billy shouted, leaning over her. "You hear that Stu, I think she wants a motive."

 _Motives are incidental._ Devin thought, she glanced between the three faces in the room as Stu laughed.

"I don't really believe in motives, Sid... Did Norman Bates have a motive?"

 _No._ Devin thought just as Stu said the same out loud. Devin's horror movie warped mind was screaming at the situation. She could have run for the door but that would mean leaving Sidney and Randy, and also Dewey... If Dewey was even alive.

"Did they ever find out why Hannibal Lector liked to eat people? Don't think so." Billy hissed, answering his own question. "See, it's a lot scarier if there's no motive, Sid... Don't you think, Dev?" Billy asked the taller brunette which got him a glare and a growl. "We did your mom a favor, Sid, that woman was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something."

"Yeah, we put her out of her misery, because let's face it, your mother was no Sharon Stone!" Stu laughed, holding the gun, he was pointing it at Sidney, he didn't even flinch which would cause him to point it at Devin.

"Is that motive enough for you?" Billy asked as Sidney turned away. "How about, your -" He paused to wave the knife between the twins "slut mother was fucking my father, and she's the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me. How's that for a motive?"

Stu didn't say anything behind Billy, he likely didn't know that inkling of detail. Devin decided quickly that she'd make a run for it and without hesitation, she did. But Billy reached around and stabbed her, causing her to fall before grabbing the gun from Stu and, without aiming, he fired, Devin fell to the ground. Billy handed the gun back to Stu, continuing with his speech. Stu was staring down at Devin, he looked like he wanted to protest her being shot, almost.

"Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. Certainly fucked you up, it made you have sex with a psychopath."

'That's right!" Stu filled in. "You gave it up! Now you're longer a virgin! Not a virgin! Whoops! Now you gotta die." Stu pointed the gun at Sidney again. "Those are the rules..."

Billy spoke eerily, tilting his head to look at Stu. "But sadly, Devin isn't... We can fix that, right Stu?" He asked, watching Stu glance between him and then to the ground where Devin lay. Devin knew what Billy was suggesting, that caused her to want to throw up more. Her right arm was clutching her bullet wound tightly, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain was the best she could do.

"Just pretend it's all a scary movie, Sid..." Billy was stroking her hair. "How do you think this is gonna end?"

"You're gonna love this!" Stu began, suddenly very excited as Billy gestured for him to do something. "We got a surprise for you two, yeah, you're both gonna love this one." Stu stated, running to the door from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's a scream, baby! Hold on a sec! I'll be right back!"

"Now what time is it? After midnight... It's your mom's anniversary." Billy stated, holding Sidney against him. "Congratulations. We killed her exactly one year ago today."

"Attention, oh!" Stu said, pulling Neil Prescott from the closed off room. "What do we have behind door number three?"

"Daddy!" Sidney said, going to lunge for her father as Devin began pulling herself up with the counter island, revealing the blood seeping from her wound to her jeans and Randy's shirt as her father stared at her wide-eyed. Devin struggled to stand, wincing as she finally did.

"Whoa!" Billy said, snapping Sidney back. "That's enough."

Stu grabbed the voice modulator and quickly used it. "Guess we won't be needing this anymore, huh?" He tucked it into their father's pocket quickly. "Oh, no, look at this, ring ring... Won't need this." Stu taunted. He dropped that into Neil's pocket as well.

"Got the ending figured out yet, girls?" Billy asked, waving the knife around.

"You think about it, okay, your daddy's the chief suspect, we cloned his cellular, and the evidence is all right there, baby." Stu laughed, pushing the twins' father over.

"What if your father snapped, your mother's anniversary set him off and he went on a murder spree, killing everyone." Billy said quickly, watching Sidney.

"Except for Billy and me, we were left for dead." Stu filled in, pointing between him and his fake-blood coated friend. Billy used the knife to demonstrate.

"Then he kills you, and, oh, Devin of course, can't forget your goon, and then shoots himself in the head. Perfect ending." Billy stated.

"I thought of that." Stu snickered, pointing to himself.

"Watch this." Billy said, pushing Sidney away from him. "You ready?" He asked Stu. Stu nodded, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah! Yeah, baby! Whew! I'm ready, I'm ready! Giddy-up, man! Giddy-up!" Stu shouted, waiting as Billy stabbed him shallowly, Devin gasping as Sidney cried out.

"Good one, man, Jesus." Stu groaned, clutching his fresh wound as Billy smirked. "My turn." Stu said, excited to stab his friend.

"Don't forget, stay to the side and don't go too deep." Billy warned, pointing at Stu as if he'd forget. Billy turned around and grabbed Sidney, holding her jacket as Devin held onto the island, bleeding out while watching the scene unfold. Stu stabbed Billy quickly, obviously going too deep as Billy swung and knocked things off the counter, cursing and yelling at Stu.

"Sorry, Billy, guess I got a little too zealous, huh?" He said, staring right at Sidney.

"Give me the knife." Billy ordered.

"No." Stu said, shaking his head slightly.

"Give me the knife!" Billy said more forcefully. "Now!" He was watching as Stu uneasily handed him the weapon.

"You see, Sid? Everybody dies, but us!" Stu announced just as Billy stabbed him. Devin began to zone out, there was ringing in her ears and she couldn't tell if it was her heart beat (or lack there of) or just panic settling in. Billy began some grand some grand speech, but ended it shortly.

"No – Sid, don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos, movies make psychos more creative!"

Then, for a moment, Devin had hope.

"Houston, uh, Houston, we have a problem here." Stu said quickly.

"What?"

"The gun, man, the gun... I put it right here and it's not there." Stu explained, looking at the desk as if it'd make the gun appear.

"Where the fuck is it?" Billy shouted, staring at the desk himself.

"Right here, asshole." Gale said, holding the gun up with a shaking hand. Devin let out a gasp as she saw Gale.

"I thought you said she was dead..."

"She looked dead, man... Still does." Stu muttered, watching the shaking reporter closely.

"I've got an ending for you... The reporter left for dead in the news van comes to, stumbles on you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan and saves the day."

"I like that ending." Sidney put in, causing Devin to roll her eyes slightly.

"I know something you don't." Billy taunted. Gale tried to squeeze the trigger and she failed and Billy kicked her, sending her flying outside before he said something over her. "Works better without the safety on." He informed, standing up. "This is Gale Weathers signing off." Billy began, and when Stu turned to look at Niel, Sidney and Devin, all three were gone.

Stu glanced down to see a few drops of blood where Devin had left a trail.

"Where are they?" Billy asked, wandering into the kitchen.

"I don't know, man, but I'm hurtin'!" Stu replied just as the phone rang. He staggered over to it and looked at Billy. "Should I let the machine get it?" He asked innocently, glancing to his friend or puppet master, which ever term you prefer.

Billy picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

" _Are you alone in the house?"_ Sidney asked with the voice modulator she'd taken from her father's pocket, there was a slight cough in the background, muffled though. Billy knew it was Devin.

"Bitch! You bitch, where the fuck are you!?" He shouted.

" _That's it... We're gonna play a little game."_ Sidney replied with a slight laugh. _"It's called 'Guess Who Just Called The Police and Reported Your Sorry Motherfucking Ass'!"_ Sidney shouted into the phone, the modulator away from her mouth.

"Find 'em you dipshit, get up!" Billy shouted, pressing the gun to Stu's back.

"I can't Billy, ugh, you cut me too deep..." Stu cried out, bleeding heavily. "I think I'm dyin' here, man." Stu then began crying as Billy told him to talk to Sidney, handing him the phone. "Hello?" Stu asked into the phone, sounding purely like a child.

" _Oh, Stu, Stu, Stu... What's your motive, Billy's got one... The police are on their way, what are you gonna tell them?"_

"Peer pressure." Stu replied weakly, his voice giving out. "I'm far too sensitive - "

"We'll rip you up you bitch!" Billy shouted into the phone as he reappeared and took it from Stu. "Just like your fuckin' mother!"

" _You've gotta find me first, you pansy-ass mama's boy!"_ Sidney shouted into the phone causing Billy to whack Stu with the phone.

"Ah, you fuckin' hit me with the phone, dick!" Stu cried out in pain, watching Billy break some bowls on his way to toss the living room. "Did you really call the police?" Stu asked into the phone after picking it up.

" _You bet your sorry as I did._ " Sidney replied quickly.

"My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me!" He cried, Billy in the process of becoming the chicken he was with the couch stuffing flying everywhere and sticking to his corn syrup blood and real blood. Just then, he went around the corner and in a matter of moments he was on the ground as Sidney stabbed him with an umbrella. Much to her dismay, Stu came from nowhere and began trying to choke her just as Devin staggered to stand and with much strength, tackled Stu off of her sister.

She had let go of her bleeding wound, trying to wrestle Stu. How could someone losing so much blood be so strong? They tussled for a few moments, Devin wrestling with him, the two rolling as Stu straddled her waist then the other way around then back again.

"I always had a thing for ya, Dev!" Stu laughed as he was on top of her, holding her arms down before Devin brought her legs up to knock him off of her body. She grabbed the vase of flowers, knocked him over the head then climbed onto him and began choking him, trying to push as hard as she possibly could with what little strength she had.

"In your dreams!" She seethed as she felt him trying to breathe only with every breath her grip got tighter. As she felt he was gone, she rolled off of him, following her sister before falling to the ground. Randy suddenly scared the two.

"Sorry, sorry... It's alright, it's just me..." Randy assured the two, watching them nod.

"Oh, God, Randy – I thought you were dead!" Sid said as she watched her sister smile slightly at her best friend.

"I probably should be... I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin." Randy told them, watching Devin laugh only to cough harshly. Suddenly, Billy reached out and punched Randy, knocking him backwards again as Dev scrambled to drag herself to be next to him.

"Say hello to your mother." Billy hissed as he began choking Sidney. She struggled to be out from under him, shoving her finger in his umbrella wound just as he reeled back only to have Gale, of all people, come to the rescue and shoot Billy down. He began pushing himself backwards, seeming like he died as the others began gathering themselves.

Sidney helped Randy up who in turn helped Devin up, she was holding her bullet wound again, her stab wound not too far off from it.

"Guess I remembered the safety that time, you bastard." Gale said smugly after Sid took the gun from her. Sidney kicked his leg to check.

"Careful." Randy warned, holding Devin up as they all leaned over Billy. "This is when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare."

Billy did exactly that which resulted in Sidney shooting him in the forehead. "Not in my movie." She said confidently. They heard a crash and Neil Prescott crashed free of the closet, Sidney quickly helping him as Devin slumped slightly, her legs getting weak as Randy struggled to hold her up.

It wasn't long before ambulances as police officers were there, just in time actually. Devin was on a stretcher before her father and Randy was talking to her as she began babbling nonsense, the EMTs saying they needed to take her to the hospital before she lost anymore blood.

This was certainly, if not any other time, a scream filled time. And Devin was about as stressed out as anyone could get.


	9. 009 History Repeats Itself - Epilogue -

Devin was out of the hospital after a couple of days of observation, she was holding onto whatever sanity she still had at that point and after a psych examine, it proved to be very little sanity. Randy was standing at the desk, hands in his pockets with Devin's father and sister there.

"Hey, sweetie." Her father greeted, hugging her tightly as she winced and hugged him back. Sidney patted her back as Randy switched his weight between his feet, watching the two.

"We're gonna go wait in the car, Sidney packed a bag for you already." Her father said, smiling at her. Sidney nodded and left Randy and her.

"So, you're going on a trip?"

"Yeah, just for a little while... It could help. We're going to our cabin on the lake, do some swimming, and shit like that." Devin replied, watching her best friend. Randy suddenly got an idea and reached for his shirt collar, he was in a blue sweater and jeans, his dorky red shoes on his feet. He pulled his collar back and showed her the stitches.

"Cool and sexy." Devin laughed, watching Randy smile wide. She lifted the sweater she'd changed into, a black one. It was baggy and she could pull it over her hands which she loved doing. She showed him her two scars, the longer one from the bullet and the smaller one from the knife. Randy watched her and repeated her words.

"Sexy." Randy told her, watching her drop her sweater, in all honest truth, the already scarring wounds looked gross, but that's how the two were. Devin smiled as Randy did and the two of them walked down the hallway of the hospital. "Hey, uh, Randy?" Devin asked as she pulled her sleeves over her hands, they were equal height, not one inch shorter or taller than the other.

"Yeah?" Randy asked, turning to her just as her hands reached for his face, one cupping his cheek before the other dropped to rest on his neck, her chapped lips pressing to his in a gentle kiss before she pulled away. Randy didn't say anything as he stared at her, it was only a second before he kissed her, his left hand reaching to the small of her back and the right to wrap around her back to gently hold her closer to him. His arm stretched across her back with his hand holding her shoulder.

Devin's hand that had found it's place on his neck had moved to push through the short hair on the back of his neck, the kiss was sweet and gentle, loving as could be. Between two best friends it was simple but it was clear to the both of them that they weren't just best friends, not now.

"I'll call you when we get to the cabin, okay?" Devin said quietly, watching Randy nod as she quickly pecked his lips then pulled her hands from him before hugging him tightly, her arms wrapping around him as Randy's did, their chests flush. "Take care of yourself, you dumbass." Devin laughed, breaking from her best friend.

Randy nodded once more. "You too, jackass."

Their nicknames sounded rude to anyone passing by and they certainly did if anyone heard them at _all._ Devin part from him to jog to the car, wincing as it jostled her stitches slightly. She glanced around for one moment, turning to look at Randy. She smiled at him before walking away. Somewhere across Woodsboro Deputy Dewey and the Sheriff were talking heatedly and trying to remain quiet.

"I told you, they didn't find him there."

"Where could he have gone? He was bleeding to death and she choked him!" The sheriff argued, Dewey sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know... But we didn't find his body, you were there. You know that. The only bodies we found were the camera man's, Billy Loomis', and..." Dewey sighed for a moment, clenching his jaw. "And my sister's body... Should we tell them?"

"No, let them just relax for a while, they need it."

And as Devin got in her dad's car all the way across town, a strange feeling filled her. She would get along just fine, so long as this didn't happen again... But fate's a bitch, and history repeats itself.

 _ **A/N: If you want a sequel, tell me now... (Even if you don't, I'll probably write one, hello, it's me we're talking about...) Also, if there isn't a body, is that person really dead?**_


	10. FIND THE SEUQEL HERE ! 010 !

GUESS what I have! Oh, yeah! That's right A SEQUEL BABY

s/11367628/1/Twist-The-Knife

IF YOU CAN'T FIND IT HERE, IF IT DOESN'T WORK, MESSAGE ME FOR THE LINK OR LOOK ON MY PAGE!  
IT'S CALLED Twist The Knife

HAVE FUN


End file.
